


12:01pm

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory Negotiations, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's inhibitions drop after some eggnog and things get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12:01pm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #54: New Year's Eve -- The perfect time to get drunk and makeout with friends!

Phil didn’t drink often. It wasn’t that he was opposed to it or that he’d ever had a problem with drinking—Nick could attest to some drunken stories in his youth, but most of them were classified down thanks to the Director’s discretion—but he always felt that it was his duty, if not his job, to make sure everyone else got home safe and didn’t do anything too terribly ill advised.

So Clint had never really seen Phil drunk. Tipsy maybe after a mission in Belarus years ago and a bottle of vodka but never drunk.

This new year’s seemed to be the exception to Phil’s rule. Whether it was a trust issue—he seemed far more comfortable with this crowd than he would have elsewhere—or if it’d just been a hell of a year, Clint didn’t know. He did know he was smiling at the man as he talked to a very patient looking Nick in Maria’s living room with a glass of Maria’s famous knock you on your ass eggnog.

“We should do this every year!” Phil exclaimed as he sipped from his glass again.

“We do, Cheese.” Nick smiled. “You just don’t usually hit the bottle like this.” He chuckled and managed to get the glass away from him and pass it off to Maria as she slipped behind them.

“We used to do this…” Phil thought about it for a second. “Remember that place in Morocco?”

If Fury were ever to blush, that would be the moment. Clint was absolutely sure of it as he walked over. He wasn’t sure if he was going to rescue Nick or ask about Morocco. His mild settled on option two. “What happened in Morocco?”

“We got really drunk.” Phil smiled and leaned over onto Clint’s shoulder. “And almost earned ourselves a dishonorable discharge.” He laughed.

“Almost. Not quite.” Nick shook his head. “Somebody passed out before we got back to the hotel.” He smirked and it left no doubt who the somebody who passed out was.

“Too bad, really.” Phil licked his lips.

“What a thing to say in front of your boyfriend, Cheese.” Nick winked at Clint and laughed.

Phil looked up at Clint, ever so slightly unfocused. He wasn’t pass out drunk be the walls were definitely down. “He understands.” Phil smiled—a full smile that most people never got to see—and nuzzled Clint’s neck. “He thinks you’re hot too.”

It was Clint’s turn to blush. “I… um… well…”

“It’s okay.” Nick waved it off. “I know it’s just the liquor talking.”

“Well…” Clint rubbed the back of his neck and Nick’s eyebrow crept up.

“It’s true. Still is actually.” Phil looked Nick up and down for a moment before he smirked. “The leather is kinda distracting.”

“Is your boyfriend trying to get me into a threeway with you two?” Nick laughed again and raised an eyebrow toward Clint.

Clint shrugged. “Seems that way.”

“I’d rather he was sober for that.”

“Me too.”

“I’m still here and awake you know.” Phil frowned at them. “And that would be fun…”

“You’re drunk.”

“You’re sexy.” Phil smiled up at Clint again. “You both are.”

Nick shook his head again. “Tell you what, Cheese. If you still feel that way when the hangover kicks in, we’ll talk about it.” He looked over at Clint for a moment. “Or you two can talk about it and fill me in when you decide on something. Sober.”

It was Clint’s turn to smirk. “You know he’s going to call you at like 9am right?”

“If he calls before noon, I’m saying no on principle.”

“12:01 it is.” Phil grinned again before his face went serious. “I mean it though.”

“I know you do, Cheese.” Nick sighed. “Talk it over and we’ll see.” He headed off in the direction of the kitchen and disappeared into the other room a moment later.

“Clint?”

“Yeah Phil?”

“You know I love you, right?”

Clint smiled. The I-love-yous were new enough to feel really good, even if he was drunk. “Yeah, Phil. I know. I love you too.”

“So you know that’s not… I’m not trying to…”

“Proposition your best friend into a threesome with us?”

“Okay yeah, that but…”

“I know, Phil.” Clint leaned over and kissed him softly. “We’ll talk about it in the morning.”

“Can I kiss you again?”

Clint smiled. “Hell yes.” The speed at which Phil moved was surprising. He wrapped around Clint and kissed him so hard and so deeply that it took a second to catch his balance again. “Everybody’s watching.” He smiled and kissed Phil again, just as deeply.

“Don’t care.” Phil bit at his bottom lip.

“Didn’t peg you as a horny drunk, boss.” Clint laughed and almost squeaked as Phil grabbed his ass. “I think I like it.”

“Think Maria would be offended if I sucked you off in her bathroom?”

“Think I care?”

“Meet me there in five minutes?”

“Fuck that, everybody knows what’s going on. Let’s just go.” Clint smirked and grabbed Phil’s hand, pulling him toward the bathroom. They barely got the door shut before Clint’s belt was off and Phil was kissing him again. “God, you’re pushy.” Clint laughed softly.

“Alcohol lowers inhibitions.” Phil smirked and knelt down in front of him, licking his lips; eyes focused on Clint’s crotch before he pulled down the dress slacks and his underwear. The moan he let out as his lips closed around Clint’s cock was down right pornographic.

Every flick of his tongue was still precise as ever which was and wasn’t surprising. It made Clint think that maybe he wasn’t quite as drunk as he seemed. The eggnog seemed to have loosened up his throat though and he moaned as Clint slid deeper down than he thought he would this early on. “Fuck, Phil…” 

It wasn’t going to take long, the way Phil was moaning and sucking and absolutely throwing caution to the wind. The fact that any second, any of their friends could knock on the door. What if it was Nick? That pushed him closer to the edge on it’s on and Clint left teeth marks in his own lower lip trying to keep his voice down. “Phil! I…” that was as far as he got before he let out a louder than was safe moan and came down Phil’s throat.

As he got to his feet again—mostly steady which just confirmed Clint’s guess from earlier—Phil smiled and pressed a heated kiss to Clint’s lips. “Better than a New Year’s kiss?”

“Yeah, I think New Year’s blowjobs should be our new thing.” He smirked and kissed Phil again. “Unless that threesome idea works out.”

“No, blowjobs on New Year’s eve…” Phil smirked. “New Year’s day is for threesomes.” 

“I like the way you think.”

“I bet Nick does too.”

“After noon he will.”

“Oh I know.”

“So what really happened in Morocco?”

Phil smiled and opened the door. “Exactly what happened here.”

Clint stood, leaning on the door frame for a minute. “You gave Fury bathroom head?”

Phil’s smile became a little more innocent. “Nope.”

Clint groaned and let his head fall back against the door. He was pretty sure that mental image was going to keep him hard until noon the next day. He reached into his pocket and set the alarm on his phone. 

12:01pm.

That was not a call he was going to forget to make.


End file.
